Leftover
by Oryn
Summary: Pertama kalinya Sam makan setelah meninggalkan keluarga.


Timeline: pre-series.

Disclaimer: hell, after all I've been through, I still don't own Supernatural and the Winchester brothers. They're belong to WB and Kripke. Lucky them.

Author's note: hasil plot bunny yang menyerang pada saat aku seharusnya tidur, ditulis dengan buru-buru, tanpa draft. Semua kekacauan adalah kesalahanku. Kritik, saran dan masukan sangat diharapkan.

xox

Sam menjadi penumpang yang turun paling akhir dari bus. Segala miliknya muat dalam satu ransel yang digendong di punggungnya, Sam menjejakkan kedua kaki ke aspal terminal dengan penuh syukur, merasakan darah kembali mengalir normal di kakinya setelah berjam-jam duduk di bis yang tentunya tak nyaman bagi orang sejangkung dia.

Namun, apapun yang dialaminya sepanjang jalan tidak mengurangi senyum yang mengembang perlahan-lahan di wajah mudanya saat Sam dengan riang berpikir: dia bebas sekarang.

Pada paruh pertama berkendara dengan bis, otak Sam kacau-balau disesaki berbagai pemikiran yang berseliweran di situ. Kemarahan dan rasa frustrasinya pada John, kata-kata terakhir ayahnya yang disemburkan dengan penuh murka, itu yang paling sering terlintas. Kemudian, Dean yang sama sekali tidak membantu ataupun membela. Kakaknya itu diam terpaku di tengah pertengkaran sengit antara dia dan ayahnya, mukanya menunjukkan rasa tak percaya pada apa yang terjadi di depan matanya.

Toh, Sam tidak mungkin meradang selamanya dan tidur sebentar setelah kelelahan dengan amarahnya telah mengembalikan setidaknya setengah ketenangannya. Dia malah baru menyadari ada berkah tersembunyi. Ya, kini dia telah keluar dari kungkungan keluarga Winchester, kesempatan untuk hidup normal terbentang dalam jangkauannya dan dia benar-benar bebas. Itu terasa layak.

Sam melangkahkan kaki ke dalam terminal yang menjadi tempat transit, membeli satu tiket bis tujuan Palo Alto. Tinggal beberapa jam lagi dia akan tiba di kota yang bakal jadi rumah barunya. Ketika wanita di belakang meja penjualan bertanya apakah dia ingin memesan tiket pergi-pulang, Sam menjawab bahwa dia cuma butuh tiket sekali jalan. Yah, siapa yang mau kembali setelah dia berhasil sampai sejauh ini?

Tiket aman dikantungi, Sam kemudian mencuci muka dan menuruti panggilan alam, setelahnya dia menengok arloji. Masih ada dua jam sebelum bisnya berangkat dan suara berkerucuk dari dalam perutnya membuat Sam memutuskan untuk mengisi bahan bakar tubuhnya. Tadi di bis boleh dibilang yang menunjangnya hanya minuman kaleng dan cemilan ringan. Dia perlu sesuatu yang lebih substansial.

Sam mengedarkan pandang ke daerah sekitar terminal dan dengan cepat dia menemukan sebuah kedai yang tampaknya cukup higienis. Dimasukinya tempat itu dan aroma makanan digoreng beserta kopi yang mengambang di udara serta merta membuat air liurnya timbul.

Pelayan menyodorkan menu setelah dia duduk di sebuah meja dan Sam membolak-balik kertas berlaminating itu. Sam memutuskan untuk sekali-kali menyenangkan diri. Di dompetnya ada seluruh tabungannya yang dikumpulkan sejak kecil. Dikurangi biaya perjalanan dan keperluan hidup kelak, masih ada sedikit kelebihan. Kapan lagi dia perlu mulai menikmati hidup bebas kalau bukan dari sekarang?

Sup krim untuk pembuka, daging panggang dengan saus dan kentang tumbuk sebagai makanan utama dan Sam berpikir, es krim _banana split_ yang disajikan dalam _crepes_ yang solid tapi renyah tampaknya ideal untuk menutup santapannya.

Tidak berapa lama pesanannya tiba dan Sam meraih garpu dan pisau dengan semangat.

Sam makan dengan nikmat. Lidahnya menari dimanjakan sensasi rasa dan setiap gigitan nyaris mengundang refleks mengerang.

Di tengah keasyikan melalap makanan, sepotong pemikiran mampir di benak Sam. Ada yang berbeda dari acara mampir di kedai untuk makan kali ini, ketika dia sudah menjadi orang merdeka. Satu hal yang paling menyolok adalah ketenangannya. Jarang Sam bisa sungguh-sungguh menikmati apa yang dia kunyah jika sedang makan bersama keluarganya. Pertama, rasa hidangan yang ada di piringnya tidak begitu mendukung untuk diresapi dalam-dalam. Kedua, selalu ada rasa tergesa yang hinggap saban kali keluarga Winchester bersantap. Tidak kentara, tetapi ada. Keharusan untuk sampai di tempat tujuan berikut selekasnya, lari dari apapun yang ada di tempat yang mereka tinggalkan, menghindari kejaran penuh curiga aparat berwajib, itu menjadikan kesantaian adalah barang luks.

Sam juga dengan sedikit heran mendapati betapa sepinya bila dia makan seorang diri. Tidak didengarnya segala keberisikan yang biasa menyertai Dean: celotehan kakaknya nan tak tentu arah, ketukan jemari di permukaan meja, denting peranti makannya yang beradu riuh. Tak ada pula kehadiran ayahnya yang tidak terlampau banyak bicara, tapi begitu intens bagaikan memancarkan listrik statis.

Sam meneguk air di gelasnya, meyakinkan diri bahwa dalam waktu sebentar saja dia bakal terbiasa dengan ini. Pasti akan begitu. Mengedikkan bahu, dia kembali meneruskan kegiatan menyantap makannya.

"Apa kamu akan menghabiskan itu?" sebuah suara mengusik pendengaran Sam.

"Uhm... sepertinya tidak. Kenapa?" suatu suara lain, yang ini feminin, menyahuti.

Bunyi alat makan beradu dan piring digeser.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku yang habiskan, bagaimana?" kata suara pertama.

"Silakan."

Sam melirik ke meja di sebelahnya. Duduk di sana sepasang muda-mudi, usianya tak terpaut jauh dari Sam. Dia samar-samar mengingat melihat keduanya dalam bus yang sama dengan yang ditumpanginya.

Ada satu piring kosong di samping depan si pemuda. Sam menerka, itulah pesanan asli pemuda itu. Di samping piring kosong itu terdapat sebuah piring yang Sam tidak terlalu yakin apa isinya lantaran sudah bercampur-baur. Yang pasti, makanan di atas piring itu baru separuh terjamah, jelas milik si pemudi, dan kini pemuda rekannya tengah melalap apapun yang tersisa di sana dengan ringan hati.

Adegan singkat itu membangkitkan ingatan Sam akan suatu momen yang amat sering terjadi bila keluarga Winchester sedang bersantap, baik di kedai, di rumah, di manapun. Momen yang sangat akrab, hampir merupakan kebiasaan, kesepakatan tak tertulis.

Itu bermula dari Sam yang bahkan sedari kecil telah menunjukkan tabiat pemberontak. Kalau dia tidak menyukai hidangan yang menjadi jatahnya, dia cuma akan mengaduk-aduknya dengan garpu atau sendok, menciptakan tornado mini di piringnya dan sedikit sekali yang masuk ke mulutnya.

John memandang putra bungsunya itu dan dengan tegas berkata, "Habiskan makananmu, Sam."

Sam, bukan Sammy. Itu berarti John tak ingin dibantah. Namun, Sam balas menatap ayahnya dengan sikap antara ingin tahu dan membangkang. Tanyanya, "Kenapa?"

John tahu yang lebih baik daripada sekedar pakai alasan "karena aku bilang begitu". Sam terlampau cerdas untuk itu. Dia berujar, "Karena makanan dibeli dengan uang dan mencari uang itu tidak mudah, jadi kamu harus menghargainya dan menghabiskan makananmu." Dia menambahkan, "Kau harusnya merasa beruntung. Ada banyak orang lain di dunia yang kelaparan dan mereka bersedia bertukar tempat denganmu saat ini."

Sam bersungut-sungut. Jika dia benar beruntung, maka yang diperolehnya untuk sarapan adalah wafel atau sereal Lucky Charms, bukannya bubur gandum yang baik warna maupun wujudnya menyerupai adukan semen dengan kismis yang sekeras kerikil, asam pula. Namun, sorot mata otoritatif John membuatnya agak mengkeret dan sedikit demi sedikit dia santap juga si bubur gandum.

Dean yang mengamati ekspresi tersiksa adiknya jatuh iba. Saat ayahnya pergi ke toilet, tanpa banyak cakap Dean menyambar mangkuk Sam dan dengan kecepatan tinggi tapi tak sampai tersedak menyuapkan bubur gandum ke mulutnya sendiri. Ketika John kembali, bubur Sam telah ludes.

John menyipitkan mata sejenak, tetapi tidak mengatakan apapun.

Lama-kelamaan, Dean bahkan tidak merasa perlu menunggu ayahnya pergi dari meja mereka sewaktu dia menghabiskan makanan yang menjadi jatah Sam. Dean bersikap seolah tak ada yang salah dengan itu. Makanan sudah dibeli dengan susah-payah, kan sayang kalau dibuang. Kalau Sam tidak mau menandaskannya, biar Dean saja. Sam senang, Dean kenyang, bukankah itu solusi menang-menang?

Lama-kelamaan, Sam tidak lagi selalu menunggu sampai Dean menarik piring berisi makanan sisa ke arahnya. Sam sendiri yang kerap berinisiatif menyorongkan benda itu kepada Dean.

John masih tetap tidak memberikan komentar.

Dean dan Sam berpikir bahwa diam adalah setuju, sebab John bisa jadi sangat vokal bila dia tak menyukai apa yang diperbuat putra-putranya dan karena itulah ritual sapu bersih ala Dean berlanjut.

Anehnya, dengan segala makanan yang dilahap Dean, porsi ekstra yang terkadang masih ditambah dengan apapun yang tak Sam habiskan, yang badannya tumbuh bongsor malah justru Sam. Pada usia lima belas tahun tinggi tubuh Sam sudah menyamai Dean, menyalipnya tinggal masalah waktu.

Dean sekali waktu menatap mata adiknya, dalam hati membatin bahwa seumur hidup dia akan terpaksa menengadah untuk melakukan itu dan berolok-olok, "Kau harus berterima kasih padaku. Coba aku membiarkan kau terpaksa makan semua itu, bisa-bisa kau sekarang sebesar Gulliver."

Sam, mendapati tiap kali dia mesti menunduk untuk melihat Dean itu memunculkan rasa senang yang aneh, menyahut santai, "Tenang sajalah, Dean. Kau juga masih bisa terus bertumbuh, kok. Pertumbuhan sekunder alias melebar, tapi."

Kelanjutannya bisa ditebak, Dean menguber Sam keliling ruangan untuk menyergap adiknya dan menyarangkan satu jitakan ke kepalanya.

Senyum kecil menghiasi bibir Sam sewaktu dia mengenang itu semua. Setelah dia meninggalkan keluarganya, berada di luar lingkaran, ada rasa pahit-manis yang merayap ketika dia memikirkan ayah dan kakak semata wayangnya. Yang satu lebih banyak manisnya daripada yang lain. Namun, sama sekali dia tidak menyesal telah pergi dari rumah terakhir mereka guna mengejar cita-cita dan impiannya yang selangit. Dia tahu dia pantas dan mampu meraih sesuatu yang lebih baik untuk hidupnya. Dia sudah mengambil keputusan dan Sam tetaplah seorang Winchester yang pantang menjilat kata-katanya kembali.

Hidup sendirian tidak akan mudah, Sam paham benar itu. Dia bakal menjalani dua fase yang membutuhkan adaptasi sekaligus: masuk perguruan tinggi dan menjadi bagian dari masyarakat awam alias bukan pemburu. Siapa yang tahu apa saja rintangan yang akan dilemparkan nasib padanya? Namun, Sam yakin bahwa dia akan dapat bertahan, lebih daripada sekedar bertahan, malah. Berhasil.

Keunggulan manusia yang membuat mereka dapat eksis sampai saat ini adalah kemampuan mereka menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungan. Ya, itu kuncinya. Kehidupan Sam berubah dan dia mesti sanggup berubah pula. Tidak berubah total, tentu. Dia akan tetap melakukan tradisi pengamanan dari makhluk supranatural karena dia tahu mereka eksis dan dapat membahayakan, misalnya. Namun, tak perlu lagi Sam menutupi kecintaannya pada ilmu di luar yang dibutuhkan untuk berburu dan dia bisa bebas merasa bangga pada pencapaian akademiknya, leluasa untuk belajar. Perubahan yang semacam itu.

Sam masih memasukkan beberapa suapan makanan ke dalam mulutnya sebelum perutnya mengirim sinyal bahwa yang ditelannya sudah lebih dari cukup. Dia meletakkan garpu, menyesap air minumnya, menilik masih ada sepotong daging dan segumpal kentang tumbuk di piringnya. Lupakan pencuci mulut.

Biasanya, Dean jika mendeteksi tanda-tanda tempo makan Sam melambat dan adiknya tampak ogah-ogahan meneruskan, dia menaikkan alis. Maksudnya sudah jelas dan Dean bahkan tidak perlu bertanya seperti pemuda di meja sebelah Sam tadi. Sam akan mengangguk dan detik berikutnya piringnya berpindah tangan, isinya ludes beberapa menit kemudian, tak peduli betapa banyak yang barusan dimakan Dean.

Dalam hati Sam bertanya, di mana Dean ketika dia dibutuhkan untuk menghabiskan sisa makanan?

Ada suara kecil yang menyahut, beratus-ratus mil jauhnya dari sini, bersama ayah yang dipilihnya.

Sam menghela nafas. Dia tidak dapat menyalahkan kakaknya. John lebih memerlukan Dean daripada dirinya, baik dalam berburu maupun menjalani hidup sehari-hari. Sejak dulu selalu seperti itu.

Kembali pada persoalan yang sekarang dihadapi, Sam menatap masygul pada piring yang terletak di hadapannya. Kalau bisa dibungkus, maka dia akan minta sisa makanannya dibungkus saja. Sayang juga rasanya meninggalkan piring yang tidak licin tandas, tapi apa boleh buat, satu suapan lagi perutnya yang telah penuh akan menolak mencernanya.

Ya, dia memang mesti berubah dan perubahan dimulai dari hal-hal terkecil.

Sam membatin, dia harus mulai ingat untuk mengurangi porsi pesanannya.

SELESAI


End file.
